


HOLY FUCK WHERE'S MICKEY-

by orphan_account



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), mickey fandomidfk
Genre: Angst with a plottwist headass ending, Gen, Help, top 10 creepiest pastas, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fani but rlly sad :( story i had on a whimi don't know i just needed to write funny aqua dogn also this is just a writing practice M3
Kudos: 2





	HOLY FUCK WHERE'S MICKEY-

**Author's Note:**

> If yall ever wanna play TTR with me add me I'm Snowy ^-^ an Ice-blue dog with level 55 laff and the "shivering" name tag!! just if u wanna meet up n idk just play w me let me know homie joes....
> 
> N E WAYS INTO DA STORY

It was a beautiful day in Toontown Central, the various birds chirped, the sun shone as brightly as ever, the playground was often peaceful. A place where all toons could gather.

The aqua-furred dog, Flippy. Had a skip in his step as he held an unrealistic amount of papers, supposedly toontasks for toons who’d stop by the Mickey Toon Hall.

“Another busy day, Flippy?” The rabbit fisherman asked, he put his arm around the gazebo’s rail and took a glance at the stack of tasks the happy dog was holding.

“Yeap, gotta get these to the Toon Hall, you know how busy I am running from street to street right?” Flippy responded cheerfully, his gaze locked on the enormous stack of papers as they wobbled side to side.

Fisherman Freddy let out a squeaky laugh, “I can only imagine that. Anyways, I was going to ask if you’ve seen Mickey lately? It seems like you’ve got twice as much paperwork than you’ve usually gotten these past few days..” 

The dog looked back at the aqua rabbit and he felt a bit of worry, the papers in his gloved hands felt heavy as they dropped down to the floor with a loud thud. “YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU HAVEN’T SEEN MICKEY?” He panicked as beads of sweat fell from his face to the grassy ground “Why didn’t you tell me??! Is he in MML? D-Donalds Dock? At least tell me he’s somewhere safe!” Flippy cried, pulling on his black droopy ears dramatically.

Fisherman Freddy’s eyes widened as he saw the panicked dog instantly break down in front of him, he’s never seen THIS side of Flippy, and they’ve been friends for 17 years. He looked away from the aqua dog and started to whistle, “Oh wouldya look at that!” Fisherman Freddy perked up “-I’ve got some fish to donate to the pet shop!” the rabbit announced, holding up an entire bucket filled with cartoony fish. “Don’t worry now Flip, I’m sure Mickey is safe.” the rabbit put his hand on the worried dog’s shoulder and smiled, his shiny buck teeth sticking out as usual. 

“Y-You’re right, he’s okay… It’s not like mouses can’t play golf once in a while right?” Flippy winced, slowly turning around to pick up the tall stack of papers. 

“Just stay calm…” “I’ve got some fish to deliver, and you’ve got papers to give out. Get to it.” the fisherman said, picking up the bucket of fish and walking off to the nearby pet shop.

“Yeeeep… Get to it.” the aqua dog repeated, putting his gloved hands underneath the pile of papers and without any trouble, picked up the wobbly stack of papers and continued his journey to the Toon Hall.

He slowly opened the door with his elbow, the navy blue interior definitely was a different view from the bright and blue sky outside... He walked in and the papers folded backward and sprung back up like jelly once he was inside the building.

The toons working near the Silly Meter had horrified expressions, the orange monkey and light green duck hugged each other as they visibly shook, their faces in a permanent frown with their eyebrows raised.

“What is going on..” Flippy questioned quietly, looking over at the horrified scientists. Once again setting the piles of papers on the ground with a loud thud.

“Ahem… U-Um, MA-Mayor Flippy.” The dark-blue horse spoke up, “There’s something that y-you’ve missed.” he stammered, tightly clutching the clipboard in his hand. 

“Well… What is it? Is it another cog?” Flippy raised a brow as he put his gloved hands on his hips. His worried expression became calm and stern, there’s no business with cogs around here after all.

“It’s WORSE!” a scientist yelled and sobbed, holding onto the other scientist tightly and they also cried.

“Well? Tell me! I’m the mayor around here for toon’s sake,  _ AND  _ you’re always welcome to tell me the issues around here.” the aqua dog coaxed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently as his face turned into a more displeased one.

“It’s about Mickey…” the horse continued, his fingers tapping on the back of his clipboard and he started to sweat, the urge to yell it out is too grand… This is FLIPPY we’re talking to right? We can’t even start to piece together what might happen.

  
  


“Mickey…?” Flippy repeated, his impatient and mean expression suddenly became worried again as he held his hands together, “W-What about Mickey? Yes? Mickey what- Did cogs take him,, I- I don’t understand.” the dog panicked and grabbed the scientist’s shoulders roughly, pulling him closer to him “What… Happened?” He angrily whispered.

  
  


“HE’S DEAD!” One of the shaking scientists wailed and continued to obnoxiously sob “OH POOR POOR MICKEY WUAHHHH!”

  
  


“He’s… What.” the mayor let go of the dark-blue horse and took some time to process what exactly has just been said, he paced back and forth as tears formed in his round cartoonish eyes.

“M-Mickey…” He dropped to his knees and cried, “How? I- It’s just..” Flippy was speechless, his heart shattered in a million pieces, literally and figuratively.

“I..” The scientist stepped closer to the aqua dog as he tried to reach his hand out to him it was suddenly swatted away.

“Where’s his body.” Flippy questioned, getting up from the wooden floor beneath him. He wiped his tears and he instantly became enraged, “TELL ME.” 

“I-I don’t know! His body was last in the Toon HQ-” the horse admitted as he covered his face with the clipboard.

Flippy sighed, “Just… I don’t know. Keep working on the Silly Meter. I need to go to the HQ.” the dog told the three. He slowly walked out of the Toon Hall and slammed the door right there and then. 

  
  


It wasn’t much of a distance but Flippy ran as fast as he possibly could to the HQ, he felt the tears forming in his eyes again but he couldn’t cry now! Being sad in Toontown was basically! Like! A shame! Especially for someone as important as Flippy Doggenbottom. 

He swung open the HQ’s doors, the officers inside perked up and stared at the aqua dog, paying the utmost attention to him.

He calmly went up to the main counter, angrily glaring at the two HQ officers. “Where’s Mickey?” He spoke as he clutched the counter.

“I- I don’t know!” the dog officer blurted out, “Every-... Every playground mascot is gone! We’ve been getting calls all the way from Dreamland to Chip ‘n Dales!” 

“Wait- What? EVERY mascot?” Flippy repeated, he couldn’t even believe it! What the…?

“It’s true.” the bright red duck beside him quacked, his head held high, “Distressed toons found slight trails of blood from where the mascots once stood.”

“Do… Do they have a clue on who’s taken them? If it’s the cogs I swear I will…” the aqua dog shook his fist in anger.

the duck shook his head “No sign of gears nor oil.” “It must be the work of a toon… Maybe not even a toon!”

“Whatever it is, I’m going to investigate!” Flippy told the two as he pulled out a black portal and jumped right in. 

Where is he going tho?

To da bossbot HQ.

Once the dog arrived to the scary-looking HQ he took no chances, he ran straight inside…

But, It didn’t look anything like it.

There was just a single large chair and multiple candles in a circle… Once he went to investigate he saw a figure. 

  
  


To his DISBELIEF!!! IT wasn’t a cog, it wasn’t a toon.. It was.

  
  


“Ahuh, you’ve found me Flippy.” the mouse said as he sat in his awesomely pimped out throne chair, Minnie and Daisy sat next to Mickey as Pluto slept on the rug beneath him. 

“M-M-Mickey?!” Flippy stammered and his jaw dropped unrealistically on the floor.

*dun dun*

And scene.

The end and to never be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a TT-related fic for awhile. not sure to write the dead mickey or the animal crossing one but I did dead mickey anyways so hiiii hope u enjoyrd


End file.
